Breathe
by Pendragon2601
Summary: Songfic. Eustace and Jill's thoughts in the battle in The Last Battle.


_Merry Christmas everyone! _

_I have a new Eustace/Jill one shot for you all. It is a songfic and I am a bit nervous because I haven't done one of these before. I had no idea where this fic was going I was just writing whilst listening to this song. The song is Breathe by Paramore. Please tell me what you thinkof this and whether the song fits to this or not. I have no idea. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia and I do not own the song either. They are owned by C.S Lewis and Hayley Williams and co. **

**Ps. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader was awesome! Although the plot line was a bit confusing. Still awesome though. Merry Christmas again!**

**

* * *

**

**Breathe.**

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

Jill collapsed behind a large boulder, hiding away from the Calormenes as they slashed through bodies across the once beautiful Stable Hill. It was no use. The Narnians were being slaughtered. So many bodies falling to the cold bloodstained ground, lifeless, cut-short. Jill wanted to see Eustace more than ever now, just to be sure that he was alive, just to make sure she wasn't alone. She didn't want to be alone, not ever. She knelt and peered over the boulder searching for her best friend. She couldn't see him amongst all of the fighting. A tear fell down her cheeks as she saw all of the deaths and futile fighting of the last few remaining Narnians. With a shuddering breath she pulled an arrow out of a dead Calorman soldier, muttering a sincere apology and asking for forgiveness from Aslan, and strung her bow before pulling back and releasing the arrow in to the air, hitting a poor young Calorman soldier who was just about to attack a small noble faun.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_We are completely and utterly doomed._ Eustace thought as he slashed Calorman soldiers with the sword in his hand. This whole battle was doomed. All of his efforts were futile. He couldn't fight them all off. He was struggling with just one at the moment, so how in the world was he going to defeat a hundred more? His thoughts soon turned to his friend Jill. Was she safe? Was she already dead? Eustace hoped if that were the case, he would see Jill in Aslan's Country when he is ready. If only his thoughts were focused on happier times. He wished he was at home safe with Jill at his side instead of in the middle of this stupid battle. He took a deep breath and continued on fighting wishing of past memories to distract his mind from the bloodshed.

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will  
_

Both Jill and Eustace could remember when they first entered Narnia together. It had been the second time for Eustace as he had been there before with his cousins, the Pevensies, but it was the first time he had been there on his own. Aslan had brought them there to rescue a prince who had been kidnapped by the Lady of Green Kirtle, who was actually a witch. Prince Rilian, he was called and he was also King Caspian the tenth's son (who was a dear friend of Eustace and his cousins). Their first time in Narnia had been so much easier than this time. They didn't have to fight anyone last time and they weren't involved in a battle where their lives were on the line. They both took a deep breath as if it was the last one they'll ever have and then ran in to the fight.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

"JILL!" Eustace's voice screamed desperately across the battlefield. Jill looked up at the sound in fear as her eyes frantically searched through the slaughter. There! A dastardly Calorman had a hold of her dear friend and was at the moment carrying him up the hill towards the cursed stable at the top of the hill. Without a minute's thought she ran as fast as she could after her friend, praying to Aslan with every fibre in her body that she wasn't too late. Eustace tried everything he could to escape the Calorman's tight grip. He flailed and kicked, bit and punched and it nothing seemed to work. He was royally doomed. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop his fate from happening.

"SCRUBB!" Jill screamed as she ran. She was only a few feet away but the Calorman had already reached the Stable. There was no way that Jill would be able to rescue him in time. If there was any other way that he'd be able to change his fate, he would take it within a second's notice. He prayed desperately for Aslan to help him. _Please Aslan! Oh please help me Aslan! I don't want to die. Please!_

It seemed as though Aslan wasn't listening. Eustace began to wonder what death felt like. Did it hurt? Where would he go after he died? Would he end up in Aslan's Country? He honestly hoped he would. That way, he'd be able to see Pole again because no doubt she will end up there. She was the most determined girl he'd ever had the pleasure to meet.

Eustace took a deep breath and closed his eyes just as he was thrown through the stable door.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way  
_

As Jill and Eustace stood by the doorway to the Shadowlands with Aslan, Digory Kirke, (Aunt) Polly Plummer, as well as three of the four Pevensies, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Narnians who were too blind to see the doorway. In particular the Dwarves who were still sat in a circle in the stable. Every time that either Jill or Lucy had call to them they just covered their ears as if they didn't want to know. And the door was right behind them!

"Scrubb, do you think our parents will know that we're dead?" Jill asked out of the blue as they started to walk towards the real Cair Paravel up in the clouds. Eustace stopped. He hadn't really thought about his parents. If he was completely honest, he hadn't had time to miss them properly.

"I don't know Pole. I really don't know." He replied honestly, staring at her face. He expected to hear a sniffle or see a tear roll down her cheek, but none came.

"It's a shame really."

"What do you mean Pole?" Eustace asked with a curious frown on his face. She turned to him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Those Dwarves in the stable and all of those other Narnians who had tried to get through the doorway. Narnia shouldn't have ended like that." she said as they began to approach the glorious castle in the clouds.

"Well, how do you suppose it should've ended?"

Jill paused for a moment as she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and began to ascend in to the clouds. "I don't know...just not like it did." Eustace walked up to her and stood beside her with a smile. A devious idea entered his head.

"Last one to the top is a Marshwiggle!" Eustace exclaimed as he ran up in to the sky. With a big grin on her face and a laugh in her chest, Jill hurried after her friend as they ran and ran forever-more.

_I climb, I slip, I fall _

_Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood..._


End file.
